Mi rehén y mi verdugo
by Archangel of Fire 777
Summary: Saga buscaba una venganza, jamas se imagino que el secuestrar a la nieta de su peor enemigo podria ser tan estresante. Mientras que por otro lado un joven magnate aprendera que mas alla del mundo de las apariencias hay sentimientos que pueden darnos luz aun cuando nos sentimos absorbidos por tinieblas.
1. Chapter 1

Lo siento no tengo excusa por no actualizar los otros fics, pero se me metió está loca idea a la cabeza y tenía que sacarla de alguna forma.

No he abandonado, ni abandonare mis otras historias, pero por el momento les dejo un Fic de AU (Universo Alternativo) en donde una venganza puede salir más cara de lo prevista.

Cuantas no hemos fantaseado con ser secuestradas por nuestro príncipe azul? Honestamente jamás se han puesto a pensar que en algunos casos la victima puede convertirse en verdugo?

Tendremos como pareja principal Saga x Saori.

Pareja secundaria: Julián Solo x Shaina y… las que se puedan dar… si se dan.

**Mi Rehén y mi verdugo**

**Capítulo 1 Las Tinieblas del ayer.**

Saori Kido era la joven heredera de una de las familias más acaudaladas de Japón, uno de los emporios farmacéuticos más poderosos del mundo estaba por pasar a sus manos, El Santuario. Con millones de yenes invertidos en desarrollo y búsqueda de tratamientos que iban desde la posible vacuna contra el cáncer, la malaria, y los tratamientos de distintas afecciones, El Santuario se perfilaba entre las 10 empresas más poderosas del mundo. Todo este poder en manos de una joven de apenas diecinueve años y poca experiencia en los mares turbulentos en que se movían estos monstruos de la economía.

…

Dentro de una alejada cabaña a cientos de kilómetros de Tokyo un par de hermanos de cabellos oscuros y ojos verde esmeralda, idénticos en apariencia, se disputaban con fervor.

-Te digo que la mocosa vale millones hermano! Además que más te da, ese sitio nos pertenece, no es una cuestión de delincuencia, en tal caso el delincuente es ese viejo desgraciado que nos robó lo que nos correspondía!-

Kanon y Saga de treinta y dos años, con caracteres parecidos pero mentalidades distintas no lograban llegar a un acuerdo con la que sería su venganza.

-No somos asesinos Kanon, nuestro padre no nos dio ese ejemplo!-

-De mucho le valio a éste confiarse completamente en la familia Kido, sabemos de ante manos que Mitsumasa no se tentó el corazón al hacerlo asesinar y de echarte, el muerto a ti!-

-No tenemos pruebas de que haya sido él!-

-Y quien más, Saga por los Dioses, tu y yo sabemos que él único beneficiado de su deceso fue él!-

-El tio Dokho piensa que…-

-El viejo tigre es un buen hombre demasiado bueno como para poner juicios aun a los culpables. Si no hubiese sido por él…-

_Flash back_

_El suelo estaba tenido de un rojo carmesí por todos sitios saltaba el tinte de la sangre y ese fuerte aroma que volvía aquella pieza casi nauseabunda. Saga regresaba de la Universidad para encontrarse con el horror de encontrar a su viejo padre, el científico renombrado Shion Aries, muerto víctima de múltiples puñaladas._

La policía no se tentó el alma en llevarse preso al joven de veinte años sospechando su posible culpabilidad, no eran un secreto las muchas y fuertes discusiones que el viejo hombre sostenía con sus hijos debido a sus alocadas vidas. El siguiente sospechoso en la lista fue su hermano, Kanon, ambos fueron detenidos y pasaron dos años en prisión mientras se realizaban las averiguaciones pertinentes. Gracias a los esfuerzos de su tío, el primo de su fallecido padre, Dokho de Libra y a las declaraciones favorables de su hermano Mu, quien permanecía bajo la tutela de su tío al igual que su pequeño hermanito Kiki de apenas un año.

Aquellos dos años se habían vuelto siglos para ambos hermanos, la venganza y el rencor fueron dos energías que anidaron dentro de sus corazones. A la muerte de su padre Mitsumasa se había ocupado de falsificar documentos para así poder adquirir todas las acciones pertenecientes a su difunto socio, así no tendría que compartir su imperio con nadie más, solo sería su simiente quien reinaría en las decisiones de El Santuario.

Los gemelos esperaron pacientes el momento, cuando podrían con sus propias manos hacerse justicia, los años pasaron y el momento había por fin llegado.

Saga estaba nervioso aunque decidido.

-No quiero asesinarla, solo haremos que nos devuelva lo que nos corresponde y porque no, quizás podamos sangrar al viejo con una buena suma por el rescate de su nietecita.-

Kanon fruncía su seño, le fastidiaba aquello, pero en el fondo sabía que él tampoco sería capaz de cometer un homicidio.

-Dejémosla al cangrejo, ese seguro no se inmutaría en quebrarle el cuello!-

-Quien Death? Ese pendejo sería incapaz de pisar una hormiga! Ya Kanon despierta no somos asesinos, simplemente somos…-

El gesto de fastidio de Kanon al ver el rostro serio y contundente de su hermano era evidente.

-Somos justicieros?-

-Exacto.-

-Eso suena tan gay.-

Una voz cortante proveniente de un hermoso joven de facciones andróginas les corto su discusión.

-Dejen de pelear parecen chachas de rancho, y apúrense que hay que terminar los preparativos.-

Afrodita de Piscis, un buen amigo que habían hecho durante sus años de prisión, al igual que Ángelo alias Death , Camus, Milo y Shura.

Todos tenían motivos para ir en contra de Mitsumasa, cada uno había sido víctima de los abusos de poder por parte de aquel viejo y poderoso magnate.

El viejo tenía cierto desliz por los jovencitos, Afrodita le había negado favores sexuales al igual que Milo y esto les había costado a ambos falsas acusaciones de robo que les condujo unos años en el encierro. Ángelo había ido a prisión al intentar robar, en un cajero automático, dinero para poder comprar medicamentos para su madre moribunda, el viejo magnate lo vio y lo denuncio en el acto. Shura y Camus eran medios hermanos, ambos eran hijos de una hermosa dama y ex amante del viejo, Natasha, cuando la rubia decidió abandonar al excéntrico Kido este tomo represarías contra sus hijos, mandando a alguien contratado para que dejase drogas en las mochilas de los jovencitos.

Cada uno tenía sus propios motivos y todos tenían un objetivo en común hacer sufrir a aquel hombre por las injusticias y crímenes que les habían imputado.

…

En el salón de la inmensa mansión Kido, Saori, y su adorado abuelito se disputaba en una acalorada discusión.

-Cómo diablos me pides que acepte los regalos de ese niño inmaduro y egocéntrico, de Julián Solo?! Ya te lo dije y te lo repite abuelo él no me gusta!-

-Y yo te digo que eso no es un problema, su fortuna es inmensa al igual que la nuestra, casarte con él no te obliga a serle fiel! Vamos preciosa hazlo por nosotros, por el bien de nuestra familia!-

-Estás loco! No, es no y se acabó esta conversación! Y no insistas si no quieres que le cuente a la abuela lo tuyo con esa rubia resbalosa que trabaja para el pendejo de Julián!-

Mitsumasa sintió que le escurría una gota de sudor de los nervios, la sola idea de hacer rabiar a la loca de su esposa, Hera, le daba más miedo que cualquier apocalipsis.

Saori salió bastante molesta de su mansión, estaba harta de ser considerada como una muñequita mimada por su viejo y libidinoso abuelo, era cierto que no tenía gran experiencia en la vida y que siempre fue sobre protegida, pero eso no la convertía en un títere de los otros. Ahora estaba decidida y así se dirigió al garaje en busca de un reto.

Ahí frente a ella estaba la colección entera de los hermoso coches de lujo de su queridísimo abuelito, antes propiedad de su difunto padre, aquel Ferrari negro le pareció bastante tentador y se dijo que porque no, después de todo en teoría era suyo y ella había sacado _correctamente_ su permiso de conductora.

_Flashback_

_Mitsumasa Kido sacaba de su escritorio un saco lleno de billetes de alta denominación, entregándoselos al inspector del examen práctico para automovilistas. El hombre le miro un poco preocupado y el viejo le aseguro._

_-Tranquilo, mi nieta es tan inútil que jamás se atrevería a tocar un volante, pero aun así no quiero que se sienta desilusionada por sacar un…-_

_-Un no apto… peligro inminente!-_

_-Si eso, hombre relájese tenemos choferes para las damas de esta familia, así que quédese tranquilo.-_

_El hombro tomo nervioso el sobre y salió de aquel despacho lo más discreto posible._

…

La chica se subió en aquel hermoso y lujoso deportivo, sacando de su bolso las llaves y unas gafas de sol Ray Ban.

-Ahora si Tokyo prepárate que estas por presenciar a la diosa del volante!-

Salió de su mansión a una velocidad de locos, totalmente decidida en que sería ella y nadie más quien dictara el curso de su destino.

…

Horas después dentro de una camioneta 4x4 de vidrios polarizados, el grupo de jóvenes despechados esperaban pacientemente en una callejuela situada a dos calles cerca del edificio principal de la gran farmacéutica.

Kanon mantenía una tierna conversación al teléfono.

-De verdad mi rojito?... Ese es nuestro chico! Claro que estamos contentos que seas el primer lugar de tu clase. A propósito dile a Mu que pasaremos el lunes sin falta a recuperarlo del aeropuerto… Que si te digo que estamos bien es porque lo estamos… Ya Kiki no exageres somos los hermanos mayores es a nosotros de preocuparnos por ustedes y no al revés. …Si se lo diré. Yo también les quiero chiquitín, hasta pronto.-

Saga le robo la atención a su gemelo.

-Como van esos dos?-

-Pues Mu se gradúa mañana con mención honorifica, será un ingeniero excelente, recuerda que el lunes habrá que…-

-Descuida el viejo habrá pagado la recompensa mucho antes. –

Kanon solo rodo los ojos.

-Si tú lo dices…-

Afrodita observaba con un pequeño espejo la perfección de su dentadura, mientras Camus leía un libro de misterio y Milo disfrutaba de las fotografías de cierta revista para caballeros. Shura tomaba tranquilo un café y Ángelo jugaba un video juego con su celular. Saga vigilaba con los binoculares, mientras Kanon se entretenía comiendo un sándwich de pollo.

En unos minutos un fuerte rechinido de ruedas haría que el sándwich de Kanon terminase en los binoculares de Saga y el café de Shura sobre la entrepierna de Milo. Luego solo escucharon un choque y todos sintieron un fuerte impacto y la rara sensación de que el mundo iba muy… muy… lento.

…

Saga sintió que le dolía todo, pero realmente todo, además ese aroma de mayonesa con pollo comenzó a picarle la nariz, lo más extraño fue ese perfume dulce y cítrico que se mezclaba creando un ambiente digno de un buen vomito. Luego vino aquella voz medio chillante, y bastante molesta.

-Ahhhhh no! Por favor se lo suplico no se muera! Que si llamo a una ambulancia seguro termino en prisión!-

El gemelo mayor sintió como lo jalaban con una delicadeza propia de un juligan, eso sin contar las suaves cachetadas que recibía directo en su bello y manchado rostro.

-Por favor dígame que está vivo! Hábleme!-

Del pecho adolorido de Saga solo se escuchó una especie de gemido casi como un suspiro.

-Ahhhhhyyyyy.-

Después sintió como si algo de buen peso le saltase encima de su pecho.

-Si! Lo sabía! Gracias Dios… bueno quien sea que nos haya hecho el milagrito… Esta usted bien señor?!-

Abrió despacio sus ojos y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba dentro del 4X4 sino en pleno pasto y luego se percató, al subir su aturdida mirada, que un par de pechos bien formados estaba ahora casi a nivel de sus atolondrados ojos.

-Por Zeus, que clase de hermoso sueño es este?-

Aunque una voz aniñada y femenil le hizo subir más su mirada.

-No es un sueño, está usted bien, de hecho ambos estamos bien.-

De inmediato subió su vista y quedo impactado al ver esos hermosos ojos verdes, sintió que estaba frente a una diosa, aunque de inmediato su cerebro conecto y se dio cuenta que aquel rostro le era demasiado familiar.

-Pero…-

-Discúlpeme con los nervios olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Saori Kido y he tenido un problema con mi auto por alguna extraña razón los frenos no funcionaron y pues me estrelle contra su camioneta pero no se preocupe porque yo…-

Eso fue todo lo que su aturdido cerebro pudo registrar, de ahí no dudo en pellizcarse, creándose aún más dolor, solo para darse cuenta que aquello no era un bizarro sueño.

…

En un lujoso hotel de Tokyo, Mitsumada Kido terminaba de llenar con ceros el cheque que una hermosa rubia esperaba impaciente recibir. Al entregárselo la chica salto de gusto en las piernas del viejo.

-Gracias Papito no sabes lo bien que me veré con la lencería roja que me voy a comprar.-

-Tú asegúrate preciosa de que el niño rico te firme los documentos que te entregue.-

-Tranquilo mi señorito Julián es bastante influenciable, te aseguro que ni siquiera leerá una sola línea.-

El viejo se deleitaba viendo a la rubia voluptuosa desnudarse para él de manera sensual.

-Ya que la tonta de mi nieta no quiere atrapar al pez, pondré yo mismo los anzuelos y las redes.-

…

Saga parecía como en estado de Shock la hermosa y, según él, tonta de la nieta de su peor enemigo seguía hablando y hablando como loro.

-Sabe si se siente mejor deberíamos ir a ver el estado de su coche, aunque sea un 4x4 el golpe fue bastante aparatoso.-

Ahí fue cuando él reacciono.

-Diablos! Mi hermano y los chicos!-

Salió corriendo todo adolorido con la peli lila detrás de él hasta llegar hasta el sitio donde se encontraban los restos del coche.

Afrodita lloraba desconsolado al ver que su hermosa sonrisa había perdido una perla divina.

-Mi diente! Ahhhhhh!-

Saga respiro contando hasta diez.

-Bueno uno vivo.-

Después se escuchó salir del coche a alguien que refunfuñaba en otro idioma.

-Merde mes lunetes!-

El pobre Camus vio sus gafas rotas y ahora su vista era turbia, aunque eso a Saga poco le importaba.

-Dos vivos.-

Después una voz bastante afligida.

-Ayyy por todos los dioses me arde.-

El pobre Milo además del buen golpe seguía sufriendo la quemadura del café ardiente de Shura. Saga observo con pena la mancha de café en la entre pierna del chico y solo trago saliva imaginando y compadeciéndose del dolor ajeno.

-Bueno tres y este último medio eunuco, pero vivo.-

Después un grito con acento español, fuerte y enfado.

-Me cago en la puta que pario a ese loco del coche!-

Saga suspiro con algo de alivio aunque era evidente que a Shura se le había dislocado el hombro, al menos estaba vivo.

-Cuatro y espero que…-

-Mi sándwich, maldita sea era de pollo teriyaki!-

Sintió aquella voz como una dulce melodía para sus oídos, su hermanito estaba vivo.

-Gracias a Dios que Kanon está…-

Una tosca voz de acento italiano le desvió su mirada.

-Estos aparatos modernos sí que son una maravilla resistente!-

Ángelo estaba bastante emocionado al ver que su magnífico y moderno celular estaba en perfecto estado.

Después saco de su bolso en el pantalón un pañuelo y se limpió a sí mismo la mayonesa que aun llevaba en su rostro hasta que aquella vocecilla de sus terrores le hizo girarse.

-Sabe es muy buena si se la pone en el cabello.-

La miro de arriba abajo un tanto desubicado, estaba acostumbrado a ver su rostro en los periódicos, en la sección de sociales. Sabía que era una bella joven, pero ahora que la tenía enfrente le resultaba mucho más atractiva. Tenía un cuerpo digno de una diosa, un rostro de ángel, aunque siempre la había imaginado más alta de lo que le resulto.

Sacudió rápidamente su cabeza para salir de aquel trance, esa chica era la nieta del hombre que les había destruido la vida, era su llave hacia la puerta de la venganza y no debía distraerse con superfluidades. Saga dio un fuerte respiro y trato de dirigirse a ella fingiendo naturalidad.

-Usted se encuentra bien señorita?-

La chica se ruborizo, aquel hombre era realmente atractivo, tan alto, bronceado con facciones perfectas y esos ojos verdes llenos de fuerza y de personalidad.

-Si gracias señor.-

Él le estiro de inmediato su mano, mientras le dedicaba su sonrisa más sensual y coqueta.

-Saga, mi nombre es Saga preciosa.-

Las presentaciones se vieron un tanto cortadas por los quejidos del resto, Camus intentaba acomodarle el hombro a Shura, pero sin sus gafas pues aquello era difícil y extremadamente doloroso. Kanon trataba de calmar al histérico de Afrodita, terco en encontrar en el suelo su diente perdido. Milo estaba histérico al ver que Ángelo en vez de ayudarle le tomaba una foto con su teléfono.

-Qué te pasa Cangrejo idiota?!-

-Oye es para que en unos años recuerdes que solías ser un hombre con huevos.-

-Quieres llamar a una ambulancia, yo no quiero cambiar de sexo!-

Saori se puso nerviosa al saber que pronto tendrían que reportar el accidente y que ella debía declararse culpable.

-Esperen un momento, si quieren podría llevarlos a una clínica privada es propiedad de mi familia, pero les aseguro que les trataran como reyes. Yo pagare todos los daños, pero saben tengo poco con mi permiso de conducir y pues…-

Saga sonrió satisfecho y su mirada se cubrió con un extraño brillo malicioso.

-Por supuesto señorita Kido, usted no se preocupe.-

Los otros seis sintieron que sus oídos les jugaban una mala broma y no pudieron evitar decir a la vez.

-Señorita Kido!-

La chica estaba más que ruborizada, aunque Saga saldría en su defensa cual fiel caballero por una dama.

-Chicos es la señorita Saori Kido, seguro han oído de ella.-

Después se dirigió a la joven aun nerviosa.

-No se preocupe estamos seguros que fue un accidente y gracias al cielo no hubo daños graves.-

Aunque la cara de enojo de Shura, las lágrimas al borde en los ojos de Milo y el puchero histérico de Afrodita no ayudaban mucho. Disimuladamente el gemelo les hizo una seña y todos sacaron su más fingida sonrisa y terminaron dándole la razón al de Géminis, quien tomaría a la chica con un abrazo en sus hombros llevándola a parte.

-Son algo tímidos, pero ya se les pasara el susto.-

-Por favor Saga hábleme de tu.-

-Sabes no puedo creer estar en frente de una de las mujeres más admiradas de Tokyo.-

La chica sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora ante aquellas palabras tan halagadoras, y como el chico no quiso aceptar su ofrecimiento la chica abrió su bolso sacando una tarjeta personal.

-Toma Saga este es mi numero personal, si necesitan algo tu o tus amigos no dudes en pedírmelo.-

Saga miro aquel número con curiosidad, mientras ella le explicaba mostrándole un teléfono celular que se encontraba en su bolso y sonriéndole coquetamente.

-Este número siempre va conmigo, soy la única que responde, llámame cuando quieras.-

Después la chica se dirigió acompañada por el gemelo hasta donde había quedado el auto de ella, éste, con muy pocas abolladuras. Saga miro aquel deportivo y sintió algo de frustración.

-Está casi intacto, como lo hiciste?!-

-No en balde cuesta medio millón de dólares.-

La chica subió al interior y al encender el motor bajo el vidrio enviándole un beso coqueto al joven quien estaba detrás del coche y ahora sonreía maliciosamente, después la chica se colocó sus gafas de sol y arranco. Era una pena que la pobre Saori tuviese problemas y siempre confundiera la primera velocidad con la reversa. Del golpe Saga fue a dar de sopetón hasta el pasto, de nuevo, y aquella sonrisa maliciosa se transformó en una mueca de dolor. La chica se fue a toda velocidad sin percatarse de los daños colaterales a su acelerón. Saga se lamentaba mientras Kanon llegaba a toda prisa a auxiliarlo.

-Pero que vieja más pendeja!-

Su gemelo le ayudo a ponerse de pie y ahora el resto del grupo se aproximaba a paso lento y adolorido.

-Porque la dejaste ir?-

Basto con seguir la vista de Saga dirigida a los restos de su vehículo y Kanon lo comprendió en el acto.

-Tienes razón. Bueno y ahora qué?-

Saga sonrió casi diabólicamente mientras le mostro la tarjeta de la chica con su número privado.

-Hermanito eres un genio.-

…

En los consorcios marítimos Atlantis, dentro de uno de los despachos más grandes de aquel edificio con vista al mar, Julián Solo revisaba sus últimos documentos. De inmediato una tasa con café caliente le hizo sonreír trayéndole de regreso al mundo real.

-Shaina , mi hermosa y rebelde asesora, a que debo este detalle?-

-Eres mi jefe Julián Solo, además de ser la única persona que me ha tendido la mano en mis peores momentos.-

-Hay quienes me tachan de frívolo e inmaduro, pero quien te escuchara diría que soy un ángel.-

-Debes aceptar que tienes un ego digno de un Dios, y cuando te molestas paralizas a cualquiera con esa mirada tan gélida, pero aun así, dentro muy dentro de tus profundidades hay un ser divino noble y cálido que tengo el gusto de conocer.-

Julián solo negó divertido, mientras le hizo un gesto a la peli verde para que se sentase acompañándole.

-Eres mi asesora de comunicación Shaina , no mi secretaria, por lo tanto tu gesto cuenta el doble para mi.-

-Bueno cabe por preguntarte porque contratas a una secretaria incapaz de respetar sus horarios.-

-Tethys aún no ha llegado?-

-No, y no sé cómo eres tan amable con esa chica tan irresponsable o será por esas dos grandes razones que tiene por enfrente?-

-Celosa mi Shaina?-

-De que me serviría, veámoslo con realismo Julián tu eres un magnate del comercio marítimo y yo soy solo una chica de barrio que tuve la suerte de contar con tu simpatía.-

-Si quisieras mi hermosa yo te daría todo y más.-

-Como amante, pero tu madre jamás aceptaría lo nuestro. Crees que no sé que ella está arreglando tu matrimonio con la heredera de los Kido? Lo siento Julián no soy de las que se conforman con migajas, te prefiero como amigo, al menos podemos tomarnos un café sin escondernos de nadie.-

El chico rio divertido.

-Por eso ni me preocupo la increíble y muy mimada señorita Kido jamás aceptara ese estúpido compromiso, por ese lado estoy muy tranquilo. No me soporta y el sentimiento es mutuo.-

-Porque no se lo dices a tu madre en vez de…-

-Sabes en mi familia siempre se nos inculco a seguir ciertos protocolos, deja a mi madre ahogarse en sus tonterías, ya se cansara de enviarle regalos a esa loco en mi nombre.

Es verdad que no puedo ofrecerte un compromiso serio ante la sociedad, pero créeme con lo privado puedo ser tan leal como con lo público.-

-Gracias Julián pero yo quiero salir a la calle de la mano de mi pareja tranquilamente, sin que este se avergüence de mis orígenes.-

- A mi tus orígenes me dan lo mismo, sino porque crees que te contrate? Te quiero cerca de mi Shaina, eres importante para mí.-

-Si, hasta que tu madre te pacte otro matrimonio, ya que tu no le pones un alto, así que no gracias. Además, si tanto te intereso no sé por qué no dejas de ver los traseros de cuanta furcia que se te ofrece. No eres de los que se hacen del rogar.-

El chico reía ante los reclamos de la peli verde.

-Dime que sí y las mando a volar a todas. Además son astuto y se cómo escabullirme para quedarme eternamente soltero. Es tu culpa que busque consuelo con otras. Vamos linda un día mi madre morirá y entonces…-

La chica le miro fastidiada.

-Cambiemos de tema por favor.-

Los ojos de Shaina no mentían aquel tema era un caso cerrado, así que el chico se conformó con la pregunta de cortesía.

-Dime hermosa, tu hermano, se encuentra bien?-

-Milo siempre ha sido problemático, y no lo sé… sospecho que de nuevo estará metiéndose en algún lio.-

-Parece que aquel episodio que tuvo hace años le marco de por vida, cuatro años en prisión, pobre chico.-

-Él siempre me ha jurado que jamás ha robado nada y yo le creo. Así haya gente que asegura haberlo visto robar aquel collar del cajón de aquella dama. Debió haber sido vergonzoso para tu padre, Julián, ya que siempre se portó bien con nosotros y veía bien a mi hermano.-

-Mi padre no se sentía a gusto en enviar a tu hermano a realizar prácticas profesionales con los Kido. Aunque mi madre quiere llevar buena relación con ellos, mi padre nunca confió en el viejo Mitsumasa. No tienes de que avergonzarte, linda.-

La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de cierta rubia con aires de grandeza que entro sin siquiera pedir permiso.

-Señor Julián, buenos días y disculpe la demora.-

La mirada seductora de Tethys aunada a ese provocativo atuendo hicieron que Shaina se sintiese incomoda. La rubia paso sin siquiera saludar a la peli verde, no sin antes dedicarle por unos segundos una mirada de reto, que hicieron que Shaina se pusiera de pie con rumbo a la puerta. Julián no podía ocultar su sonrisa, adoraba verla celosa, aunque a la vez una parte de él se sentía miserable por sus propias técnicas de presión.

-Shaina espera.-

-Tengo trabajo que terminar señor Solo y por lo que veo usted aún tiene documentos que firmar.-

La rubia llevaba en su mano unas carpetas llenas de papeles, y no dudo en colocárselas al joven en su escritorio aproximándose lo suficiente para hacerle apreciar sus visibles encantos. Shaina cerró la puerta con tranquilidad alejándose de aquel despacho, en el fondo hubiera querido pelear y defender a aquel que tanto deseaba, pero sabía que no estaba ni en la posición ni en el derecho de reclamar nada. Con un fuerte suspiro siguió su camino aún tenía mucho trabajo que seguir.

El joven magnate abrió la carpeta, mientras comenzó a leer y firmar lo pertinente al cabo de la cuarta página todo se leía repetitivo.

-Tethys todo esto es el expediente de los atuneros?-

La chica quien le esperaba inquieta sentada enfrente sonrió, coqueta.

-Si señor todo eso, quiere que le marque en donde firmar?-

El solo hizo una mueca de conformidad, después de todo aquel expediente lo había revisado con detalle hacia dos días junto a su asesor legal Sorento de Sirena. Así sin más, la chica le paso las hojas y sin siquiera leer una línea el joven firmo cada hoja en total tranquilidad.

…

En la mansión Kido, Saori se debatía contra el colérico de su abuelo.

-Pero quien te dijo que podías conducir mi Ferrari, tú tienes choferes para que te lleven, esos autos están hechos para hombres y no para princesitas inútiles como tú!-

-Olvidas Abuelo que esos coches eran propiedad de mi padre, a un año de su muerte tengo derechos sobre todo lo suyo. Además ya te dije que son simples raspones, si quieres que tome mi posición en El Santuario, conducir es un juego de niños. Si no me sientes capaz de eso entonces no comprendo cómo quieres que yo dirija nuestras empresas?!-

El viejo trago hondo, sentía ganas de darle un tremendo bofetón a su _adorada_ niña, pero sabía que de hacerlo perdería una pieza importante en su oscuro y secreto juego. Así que suavizo sus expresiones y jugo su mejor papel el de abuelito tierno y consentidor.

-Tienes razón mi niña perdóname ya sabes como de repente se me olvida que ya eres toda una mujer, y quiero sobreprotegerte.

La chico se dio media vuelta fastidiada de todo lo mejor sería descansar un poco y porque no, fantasear con ese hermoso chico que acababa de conocer.

Al llegar a su habitación escucho sonar su teléfono celular y respondió en el acto.

-Si diga?-

-Saori como te encuentras soy Saga, me recuerdas el chico de esta tarde.-

-Pero claro que te recuerdo dime estas bien, están todos bien?-

-Si te dije que no era nada grave, pero sabes quisiera, si me lo permites invitarte a tomar un café mañana por la tarde que dices aceptarías?-

La chica casi pega un brinco de la emoción.

-Por supuesto a qué hora quieres que nos veamos?-

-Por la mañana si quieres a eso de las diez, te vendría bien o prefieres otra hora?-

-Me parece la hora perfecta, en donde?-

-Sabes conozco un sitio lindo pero queda un poco retirado muy cerca de la montaña, es un lugar poco concurrido pero pensé que estarás harta de esos reporteros de sociales que te acosan siempre.-

-Pues la verdad si, que lindo en pensar en mi comodidad.-

-Te parece que nos veamos a la salida de la carretera y que nos vayamos en un solo coche?-

-Me parece perfecto.-

-Preciosa sabes no se si tu familia vea bien que un desconocido como yo te invite a…-

-Saga no te preocupes, nadie tiene que enterarse al menos no por ahora, no lo crees?-

Del otro lado del teléfono la sonrisa triunfante de Saga adornaba su perfecto rostro, mientras que levanto su pulgar delante de sus, algo maltratados, compañeros que sonrieron complacidos.

-Nos veremos mañana preciosa, ya verás que la pasaremos muy bien.-


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. Sobreviviendo en Cautiverio

A la mañana siguiente Saori estaba lista y arreglada, ni siquiera se molestó en avisarle a nadie de su cita, de nuevo escogió a sus anchas el coche que más le gustaba de aquel garaje lleno de piezas de colección. Al final aquel porche blanco le iba muy bien con su brazalete de perlas, así sin más y con ese aire de princesa rebelde, la chica salió a una velocidad impronunciable en camino a su tan anhelada cita.

Después de una media hora de camino, las casas habitación iban quedando detrás y la chica se adentró en una carretera vieja y muy poco transitada. No tardo en ver aquella gasolinera que el gemelo le había indicado, aunque se sorprendió un poco de que estuviese abandonada, aun con este panorama la chica se acercó en aquel sitio al ver a cierto joven de su agrado esperándole tranquilo fuera de su auto un Mustang negro, clásico estilo de 1967. En realidad Saga no podía negar de que la chica se veía hermosa, por unos segundos opto por abofetearse medio rostro, intentando sacar esas ideas de su mente.

-Maldita sea concéntrate!- Pensaba dentro de si hasta que la chica acerco su coche hasta él.

Le hizo una seña para que ella dejase su auto al lado del suyo. Vaya gran error cuando la primera velocidad se le volvió a confundir a nuestra Saori con la reversa y en segundos Saga se vio estrellado y atrapado debajo de aquellas nuevas y relucientes ruedas. Otra vez en pleno suelo y con tremendo golpe en la cabeza, de verdad parecía ser que Saga aun no comprendía la dislexia al volante que poseía la peli morada. La chica salió corriendo del coche para cerciorarse de su estado.

-Ayyy no! Otra vez no! Dime por favor que no te mate!-

El joven saco paciencia y algo de aliento para responder, aunque aquel panorama comenzaba a fastidiarle.

-Ayyyyy creo que me quebré una costilla…-

La chica se agacho a jalarlo hasta poder sacarle de entre las ruedas traseras, por suerte los daños eran mínimos.

-Lo siento muchísimo Saga!-

El chico se le quedo viendo a los ojos, esa mirada tan inocente en ella le llenaba a él su cabeza de dudas, pero no era el momento de flaquear. Ella se sorprendió al observar como el juntando sus dedos emitió un fuerte silbido. Saori arqueo su ceja derecha algo sorprendida.

-Porque haces eso?-

-De verdad yo también lo siento mucho preciosa.-

-Qué?-

De inmediato sintió que alguien la tomo por la fuerza en sus espaldas mientras su nariz percibió un pañuelo cargado con un fuerte aroma y después todo fue lento hasta perderse en la nada.

Ángelo se guardó su pañuelo, dispuesto a cargar a la chica en sus brazos, aunque quedo algo sorprendido cuando Saga hábilmente se la arrebato.

-Dame yo la llevare, tu eres medio brusco.-

-Desde cuando nos interesamos por la nieta de esa mierda.-

-Es una mujer, y en cierta forma nosotros… bueno ella… Sabes que, cállate y sube al coche que ya la llevare al maletero yo mismo!-

-Está bien Saga, vaya carácter.-

Así la pobre ingenua de Saori fue trasladada, cual saco de patatas, con destino a lo que sería su lugar de cautiverio, o al menos eso creían ellos. Dos horas de camino llevaban con ella en ese estrecho maletero, Ángelo disfrutaba colocándose los audífonos para escuchar sus melodías, mientras Kanon conducía el coche y Saga le acompañaba como copiloto. Aquel trayecto comenzaba a ser insoportable y es que nadie se imaginó que la chica roncase como león encerrado, Saga sentía que la cabeza le explotaría.

-Por todas las divinidades! Estas seguro que no me equivoque y en vez de echar a la chica metí a algún jabalí?-

Kanon tenía su vista fija en el camino disimulando su estrés, aquella melodía desarmonizada le ponía de más en más nervioso y más al escuchar las quejas de su hermano.

-Cómo puede algo tan pequeño emitir esos gruñidos casi de oso?! –

-Tú fuiste el de la idea de secuestrarla, y qué esperabas si nada bueno puede venir de esa familia de desquiciados.-

Ángelo parecía tan relajado moviéndose a sus propios ritmos que ambos gemelos lo miraron de reojo emitiendo una mueca de fastidio, de verdad que había gente con suerte.

…

Después de un largo día laboral Julián llegaba con desgano a la mansión familiar, miro a su celular y se percató de diez llamadas perdidas cada una de diferentes féminas, aventuras de una noche. Sintió rabia que ningún numero pertenecía a aquella que le robaba su interés y su corazón. Sabía que si Shaina no se atrevía a llamarle después de la escenita retadora de su secretaria, era en parte porque él permitía que esa rubia se tomara atribuciones que no le correspondían. Él siempre se dejaba mimar por cuanta bella creatura que se cruzaba en su camino y todo con el afán de despertarle los celos a ella, de arrastrarla hasta los límites, pero ahora se daba cuenta que con esa actitud suya estaba consiguiendo que ella se alejase de más en más.

-Maldita sea, soy un estúpido.-

Tomo su teléfono borrando cada uno de esos mensajes insinuantes de sus pasajeras conquistas y decidió marcar él mismo al único número que le interesaba. Escucho dos tonos antes de que la peli verde contestara su llamada con una voz adormilada.

-Quieres presumirme que estas en algún restaurante con tus súper modelos?-

-No seas tonta, solo quería… bueno…-

-Si dime.-

-Quiero disculparme, por lo de esta tarde con Tethys, sé que fue incómodo para ti. Hablare con ella y le exigiré que se disculpe contigo y que comience a vestirse correctamente.-

-No te preocupes.-

-No me digas qué debe preocuparme y qué no.-

-Como quieras, para eso me despiertas?-

-Es una buena excusa para deleitarme con tu voz de sonámbula.-

-En verdad que eres un cabroncito lindo mi hermoso Tritón.

-Buenas noches mi cobra linda.-

-Buenas noches mi señor de los mares.-

Salió de su coche con una suave sonrisa, la cual se vería deformada justo al llegar al salón de su mansión.

-Se puede saber porque estas tan contento?!-

-Mama que haces despierta a estas horas?-

-Me preocupo por el único hijo que tengo.-

-Estas de broma, sabes perfectamente que tienes otro hijo además de mí.-

-Hades para mi está muerto, desde que decidió ir en contra de nosotros casándose con esa florista barata!-

-Core es una buena chica madre, no sé porque no terminas por aceptarla, además ella y tu hijo tienen tres hermosas niñas.-

-Primero muerta antes de aceptar a esas bastardas, no sé cómo tu hermano cree que son suyas?-

-Porque son idénticas a él. Ya madre deberías de considerar cambiar un poco esa actitud a papa le hubiese encantado ver a Hades feliz.-

-Tu padre hijo mío era un conformista, un idiota y un…-

Aquello saco la furia de Julián.

-Basta madre! No vuelvas a hablar de esa forma de él, me haces pensar que solo estuviste con él por su dinero!-

-Y para qué crees que son los matrimonios mi Juliancito?-

-Mi padre era un hombre maravilloso y honestamente si sigo aquí después de su muerte es por él, porque le prometí cuidar de ti. A veces pienso que cabe mi tumba al hacerlo!-

-No cambies el tema y dime de dónde vienes? Dime que estuviste con la hermosa nieta de los Kido.-

El solo pasó de largo, ante los gritos histéricos de esa mujer.

-No me digas que estabas con la estúpida ex protegida de tu padre!-

Él se dio la media vuelta furioso, quería golpearla, pero prefirió desviar su ira, quebrando de un golpe uno de los retratos de su madre que se encontraba exhibiéndose airosamente en aquella blanca pared. Su mano le sangro del impacto.

-No hables así de Shaina!-

-Ella y su hermano era un par de andrajosos que tu padre se obsesiono en traernos a casa. No has pensado que probablemente fueran hijos suyos con alguna puta? Peor aún quizás esa mugrosa y tu padre eran…-

-Basta! Basta ya, o te juro que!-

La mujer se tomó el brazo izquierdo fingiendo dolor.

-Me vas a terminar matando, tú y el indigno de tu hermano son iguales, el imbécil de vuestro padre les pidió que me cuidaran y mira como estoy!-

-Al menos Hades tuvo el valor de dejarte sola y hacer su vida!-

La mujer se retorcía cogiendo con fuerza su brazo con un gesto de falsedad que ya Julián conocía a la perfección.

-Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Soy tu madre y…-

-Deja de mandarle flores a esa niña rica en mi nombre. Deja de querer moverme como un títere de tu teatro de vanidades, pero sobre todo deja en paz a Shaina y a su hermano! De lo contrario te juro que encontrare la forma de cumplir a la promesa que le hice a mi padre, pero lejos de ti.-

Ahora era definitivo Julián se dio media vuelta, pero esta vez en dirección a la salida, tomo rumbo hacia su coche y salió a toda velocidad de aquel manicomio infernal.

…

En una cabaña perdida en la densidad de un enorme bosque, seis chicos esperaban parados frente a su rehén, impacientes que ella volviese de los brazos de Morfeo. Shura comenzaba a desesperar.

-Joder! Ángelo, dijiste que el efecto era de apenas una hora, y ya lleva tres durmiendo.-

Afrodita se tapaba los oídos.

-Esta pobre creatura debe tener problemas de sinusitis, ronca que arranca el techo.-

Allí en aquella pequeña y modesta alcoba Saori dormía a pierna floja abrazada de una almohada, los chicos estaban un tanto desconcertados, aquel vestido blanco crema era muy lindo pero ese par de piernas que salían en plena libertad estirándose a gusto, se veían mucho mejor. Saga ya sentía una arritmia y Milo intentaba agachar su mirada a ver si lograba divisar las pequeñas bragas que debían estar próximas a salir a la vista. Camus no dudo en darle un librazo al descarado de su amigo.

-Debería darte vergüenza, la pobre chica esta drogada.-

Kanon masticaba todo nervioso aquel pastelito de chocolate relleno de crema, tanto estrés le daba apetito, mientras que Ángelo contaba con sus dedos y reflexionaba en voz alta.

-No creo haberme pasado de la dosis, a ver…-

Los dedos del italiano recomenzaban su cuenta, mientras ese gesto pensativo contrarrestaba con su imagen de rebelde, tatuado e indiferente. Se rascó cerca del piercing de su ceja derecha y llego a la misma conclusión.

-No, no me equivoque.-

Minutos después se escuchó un fuerte bostezo y su víctima por fin se estiraba abriendo pesadamente sus hermosos jades. De inmediato la chica desconoció la cama y pego un salto tan brusco que estremeció a Kanon. No lo hizo apropósito, pero el gemelo menor no pudo evitar aventar su pastelito que fue a dar de nuevo en el rostro de su hermano, quien por estar viéndole las piernas a la chica no esperaba el pastelazo.

-Maldita sea Kanon!-

Afrodita reacciono rápido sacando un pañuelo para pasárselo al gemelo mayor mientras la chica ahora les miraba desde su sitio sentada en aquella cama. No sabía ni que decir y fue cuando reconoció a Saga y al resto de su comitiva.

Aun limpiándose el chocolate Saga se adelantó tomando la palabra por el grupo, y así se dirigió a la joven.

-Saori Kido, esto es un secuestro, permanecerás aquí hasta que tu queridísimo abuelo pague unos millones por ti. Eso sin contar que le exigiremos a ese viejo hijo de puta que nos devuelva e indemnice por todo lo que nos debe.-

Los ojos de ella pasaron de la curiosidad al enojo, los seis chicos se sintieron extraños se supone que ella debería mostrar terror en vez de eso parecía fijar su mirada sobre el mayor de los gemelos.

-Así es que estoy aquí por mi abuelo. El miserable viejo rabo verde les hizo algo y piensan cobrárselo conmigo.-

Ahora los seis se miraron un tanto extrañados, ese tono de voz de ella era más de desafío que de súplica.

Camus quiso ser un caballero, los buenos modales ante todo, así que el francés se acercó a paso lento rumbo a la chica, quien ahora se ponía de pie.

-Señorita Kido escuche no queremos vernos en la obligación de lastimarla, entendemos que usted no es culpable de las fechorías de su señor abuelo sin embargo…-

Los ojos de ella estaban casi rojos de coraje.

-Lastimarme! Yo les enseñaré lo que es lastimar a alguien banda de pendejos!-

Saori estiro su brazo atrapando el del francés y en milésimas de segundos se lo torció ante la mirada atónita y nerviosa del resto de los chicos. Camus intentaba razonar aún bajo ese clima de dolor.

-Señorita cálmese le repito que no queremos llegar a…-

Hasta ahí alcanzo a pronunciar el francés después todo fue tan rápido que para cuando se dio cuenta y sus compañeros reaccionaron, él ya estaba en el suelo con sus gafas de nuevo quebradas y un pie de la chica en su rostro.

-Escúchenme bien secuestradores de pacotilla lo bueno de ser una niña mimada y rica es que podemos pagarnos a los mejores entrenadores de yudo para nuestras horas de ocio.-

Kanon sentía que se le saldrían los ojos y su voz le temblaba.

-No se supone que las niñas ricas estudian violín en sus ratos libres?!-

-Ven aquí y veras como te aflojo las cuerdas a ti y al resto!-

Milo quiso acercarse a ayudar a Camus y le valió un buen golpe en la entrepierna.

-No! Otra vez no!-

Shura quiso meterse y sintió que aquella patada termino por volverle a zafar el hombro.

-Joder!-

Afrodita tomo rumbo a toda prisa fuera de la habitación.

-Lo siento chicos no quiero perder otro diente!-

Saga saco su lado más agresivo, aunque comparado con la furia que ella llevaba parecía un gatito frente a una tigresa histérica.

-No me obligues a usar la fuerza, eres una chica y…-

-Eres un cabron, te aprovechaste de mi confianza, créeme si a ellos les dolió, tú no te podrás sentar en un mes, desgraciado!-

Se le tiro como fiera contra su presa, Saga jamás imagino que alguien tan bajita pudiese ser así de osada y rencorosa, eso sin contar que era bastante rápida. El gemelo mayor era bastante diestro en las artes marciales y gracias a eso logro zafarse de aquel férreo cacheteo. En unos minutos ambos estaban forcejeando, el uno sobre el otro al nivel de la cama. Así cayeron en ella revolcándose a estirones de cabello y uno que otro puñetazo, sobre todo por parte de ella. Saga como buen caballero solo se dedicó a cubrirse el rostro, golpear a una mujer era impensable. Bueno la verdad si lo pensó, pero honestamente ni tiempo tuvo. Ángelo no podía dejar de mirar con sus ojos abiertos como platos, como esos dos rodaban uno sobre el otro una y otra vez. Kanon trago saliva mientras que lentamente se acercó al italiano y le hablo nervioso.

-Como ves les ayudamos?-

El gesto de duda en el rostro de Kanon, se disipo cuando vio que este dio un paso al frente con su celular en mano sacando una serie de fotografías de todos los lesionados y de la trifulca aun no concluida.

El gemelo menor le miro desconcertado.

-Con eso les estamos ayudando?-

La sonrisa retorcida del italiano resumía su poco interés.

-No, pero como mínimo podre humillarles por muchos, muchos años.-

Así uniéndose con Afrodita ambos salieron de la habitación a esperar pacientemente la llegada del resto.

…

En la mansión de los Kido, Mitsumasa y su esposa cenaban tranquilos, hasta que se percataron de la hora. La mujer se quejaba frente al desinteresado de su marido.

-Es el colmo mira las horas que son y esa niña ni aparece, es irremediable!-

-Cálmate, Hera debe haberse entretenido en casa de alguna de sus amigas.-

-Esa niña es una vergüenza, es indomable y caprichosa y tu poniéndola como cabeza de nuestras empresas. Mi pobre hijo, que en paz descanse, él siempre tan aguerrido y responsable, si viera a su hija hoy en día se volvería a morir de la pena.-

El viejo hizo una mueca de fastidio odiaba hablar de su hijastro.

-Lo de tu hijo fue una pena querida deberías de superarlo, Ares quizás no era tan fuerte, quizás solo era una fachada. Sino no veo por qué esa triste decisión de quitarse la vida.-

-No digas eso, a pesar de que nunca fuiste su padre biológico mi Ares siempre te quiso y respeto como tal. Así que te suplico que honres su memoria. El hecho que Saori sea tan desubicada es culpa tuya, en vez de consentirla tendrías que haber sido mano dura, enseñarle las reglas.-

La mente del viejo se hecho a volar de regreso a uno que otro episodio de su pasado.

_Flash back_

_Mitsumasa Kido se encontraba besando y toqueteando a la nueva mucama, una mulata de buenas proporciones. La chica se veía bastante divertida sobre todo cuando el viejo le saco un billete de alta denominación. _

_Justo cuando la mano del tipo iría directo al trasero de la mujer, una niña de cinco años apareció con un rostro bastante molesto._

_El viejo se quedó blanco, al ver como la pequeña Saori lo miraba con rabia._

_-Hija deja que te explique…-_

_-Mi abuelita te lo perdonara eso es seguro, pero créeme que mi padre no dirá lo mismo.-_

_El viejo sintió una gota de sudor rodar por su frente._

_-Quieres una muñeca nueva?-_

_-No, no quiero una muñeca, te diré lo que harás. Iras a comprarle flores a mi abuelita y la llevaras a bailar por su cumpleaños y te advierto que si no la veo regresar feliz, papa te dará tu merecido. Entendido?-_

_El viejo solo asintió con la cabeza mientras la niña se alejó a su habitación con un semblante indiferente y hasta cierto punto alegre._

Una cosa sabía el viejo Mitsumasa sobre su _nieta_ y era que esa niña no era de las que se doblegarían con las reglas.

-Ya mujer cambiemos de tema.-

…

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando Shiana salto de un golpe al escuchar el timbre de su puerta.

-A estas horas quien podrá ser?-

Se asomó por la pequeña camarita de vigilancia situada cerca de su interfono y desde ahí se sorprendió por la visita.

-Ya te abro espera.-

Toco un botón y el portal del edificio se abrió y de inmediato la chica, cubierta con su albornoz se dirigió a abrir su puerta ansiosa de esperar que el ascensor se abriese trayéndole a su sorpresivo visitante. Fueron apenas dos minutos y lo vio salir rapidísimo dirigiéndose hacia ella. No pudo decirle nada ya que sin pensárselo si quiera fue callada por un beso desesperado al que ella correspondió en el acto. Luego se vio cargada por los brazos de aquel hombre y quiso objetar pero él se lo impidió.

-Por favor te necesito Shaina.-

Ella miro las heridas sangrantes en su puño y se preocupo.

-Julián que paso? Que haces a…-

De nuevo los labios del chico le callaron y así en sus brazos se dejó llevar sin ningún reclamo hasta la privacidad de su alcoba. La deposito en su cama y le arranco el albornoz mientras llevo sus labios a recorrerla suavemente, ella acepto aquel ritual de besos y caricias entregándose a él completamente como siempre lo había deseado. Así aquella noche para ellos llego a ser una melodía de sensaciones, caricias y paz.

…

-PAAAAZZZZZZZ!-

Fue lo que se escuchó de los labios de Saga justo cuando este logro salir de aquella habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza y sosteniéndola con su espalda, el joven se veía fatal con la camisa rasgada, bastantes arañones y el ojo izquierdo morado.

Después todos escucharon un fuerte golpe contra la puerta que les estremecio. Afrodita se adelantó a auxiliar a Saga y preguntarle.

-Qué fue eso?-

Saga respiraba acelerado y con dificultad.

-El florero de mi tía.-

El de Piscis dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Menos mal, de todas formas era muy feo.-

Camus colocaba otra nueva capa de cinta adhesiva a sus ya dos veces quebradas gafas.

-Newton diría que todo lo que sube baja, espero que a esta niña se le pase el coraje pronto.-

Milo se quejaba ya harto de recibir tantos golpes bajos.

-Debimos haber secuestrado a la vieja, sería menos complicado.-

Aunque Kanon objetaría.

-La señora Hera es buena persona, siempre ha sido víctima de los engaños del viejo asqueroso.-

Milo insistía.

-Tú lo has dicho es buena PERSONA pero esto que se encuentra tras esa puerta es una fiera.-

Camus trataría de defenderla.

-Y que querías, Saga le hace creer que está interesado en ella, en su persona y resulta que solo la queríamos como cebo para el pez gordo. Debe sentirse humillada y ultrajada.-

Kanon asentía con la mirada pensativa.

-Es verdad todo es culpa de Saga.-

Su hermano mayor no estaba contento.

-Oye que querías que hiciera, yo no tengo la culpa de que sea la nieta de ese!-

Afrodita reflexiono.

-Ella tampoco la tiene.-

Ángelo reía a carcajadas mientras miraba una a una las fotografías de sus compañeros medio rotos.

-Creo que hare un poster con esta última.-

Saga estaba harto y levanto la voz para que a todos les quedaran claras las cosas.

-Escúchenme bien, esa chica es nuestro rehén y no al revés, es una caprichosa a la que le hicieron falta unas buenas nalgadas. No pudo evitar imaginar que era él quien se las daba, sus ojos brillaron de éxtasis por dos segundos y después se golpeó a sí mismo el rostro para despertarse de su fantasía. Todos le miraron con cara de interrogación y sobre todo Kanon, quien no comprendía ese estado raro de su gemelo.

-Decías hermano…-

-Si claro, decía que es el momento de enseñarle a la señorita Kido quien manda en este sitio. Así que dejen de portarse como unas nenas quejonas y pónganse a lo suyo. Lo nuestro es darle unos días de terror a esa engreída, ya verán como después la niñita terminara agachando la cabeza. Somos hombres fuertes y mejor aún tenemos espíritu de guerreros, así que adelante chicos!-

Ahí estaban los seis ilusos golpeados, humillados, pero levantando sus puños derechos al aire contagiados por aquel discurso optimista digno de las más grandes ovaciones.

Después de todo que tan difícil puede ser amedrentar a una jovencita rebelde.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 Domando a la Fiera?

El aroma a café inundo el ambiente en aquel pequeño departamento, así Julián Solo fue estirándose perezosamente mientras que una voz cariñosa le hizo volver del mundo de Morfeo.

-Quieres unas tostadas con tu café?-

-Quiero un beso y que regreses a la cama preciosa.-

La peli verde trataba de resistirse con un dejo de tristeza.

-Aunque es sábado, aún tengo trabajo pendiente, sabes que odio los retrasos.-

El joven magnate parecía muy relajado y decidido.

-Es sábado y soy tu jefe, así que te ordeno que vuelvas a la cama, ahora mismo.-

-Lo de anoche fue una locura y lo sabes.-

-Olvídate de la loca de mi madre y hagamos nuestra vida.-

-Y tú? Podrías tu dejarla de una vez y venirte a vivir conmigo definitivamente?-

-Si Hades pudo, no veo porque yo no?-

Los ojos de Shaina brillaron con alegría, parecía ser que por fin, después de tantos años de tortura, él se decidía a dejar aquella tormentosa situación. Con un aire de alegría y esperanza, la joven peli verde, se entregó a la encantadora idea de pasar aquel día en los brazos del hombre que tanto la llenaba.

…

Por otro lado, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, en una encantadora cabaña la joven Kido se despertaba después de haber pasado una noche encerrada y vigilada por sus secuestradores. Del otro lado de la puerta y sobre un amplio sofá, Ángelo y Afrodita intercambiaban opiniones con respecto a las fotos que el italiano había tomado la noche anterior.

-Yo creo que en sepia le robarías todo el realismo, insisto no hay como el blanco y negro para resaltar el enigma de la violencia.-

El puchero pensativo de Ángelo, ante la sugerencia de Afrodita, dieron a entender a Kanon, quien les observaba desde la mesa de enfrente, lo poco que este par se preocupaba por su pequeño o mejor dicho grande problema. El gemelo menor solo negó resignado, mientras que a su lado Saga, quien llevaba una bolsa de hielo para bajarse la inflamación de su labio inferior, bebía con dificultad aquel café negro que Camus había gentilmente preparado para el grupo. Shura, quien leía con interés el periódico del día, se preguntaba en voz alta.

-Diablos y nada sobre la mocosa desaparecida, es que nadie ha remarcado su ausencia!-

Milo, quien caminaba con algo de dificultad, reflexionaba.

-Quizás terminamos haciéndole un favor al viejo desgraciado quitándole a esa loca de encima.-

Saga se negaba a ser negativo.

-Esperen un poco apenas y tiene una noche fuera verán que mañana encabezara todos los titulares, quien sabe con suerte esta tarde se hablara de ello por la televisión.-

Todos asintieron convencidos, aquello no sonaba tan disparatado después de todo. Minutos después la puerta de la habitación se abría y de ahí salía, tranquilamente, una Saori vestida con un albornoz y con el cabello mojado. Los jóvenes se miraron con cara de interrogación y Afrodita ataba cabos.

-Esa bata es mía y… pero te tomaste una ducha?-

La chica les miro con ojos de indiferencia, mientras que le contesto con tono neutro.

-A mi gusto podías haberte comprado uno más suave, y que es este color rosa princesita?-

Los chicos se miraban los unos a los otros completamente desubicados, mientras el pobre de Afrodita intentaba justificarse en vano.

-Pero…-

Saori estaba muy decidida en su pliego de condiciones.

-A propósito a ver si vamos comprando un gel de ducha menos florido, saben prefiero los aromas frutales.-

Era increíble la chica pasaba en frente de todos y abria el refrigerador a sus anchas, sacando una apetitosa pera, Kanon intento reclamar lo suyo.

-Esa es mí…-

La sonrisa retadora de la jovencita y la desfachatez con la que les miraba les ponía la piel de gallina.

-Insistes en que te afloje las cuerdas?-

Kanon sudo en frio, al imaginarse compartiendo aquella bolsa de hielo con su hermano, tenía que aceptar que Saori sabia pelear y bien. Después de una mordida a aquella fruta, la chica se sirvió una buena taza de café para sorpresa del grupo, sentándose al lado de un estupefacto Saga.

-Vaya pobrecillo de ti, creo que me pase.-

Le decía toda sonriente mientras le daba un sorbo tranquila a su taza.

-Pero que delicia de café, mis felicitaciones al que lo eligió.-

Camus no pudo evitar contestarle un tanto incrédulo.

-Es muy amable de su parte.-

A Shura el periódico se le cayó hasta al suelo, mientras que Ángelo se aprovechaba para fotografiar a Saori vestida con aquel albornoz rosa, cruzada de piernas, mientras le sonreía irónica y con un aire de coquetería a un evidentemente frustrado Saga, a quien su bolsa de hielo ya se le había resbalado de las manos. Milo no podía evitar hacer un pequeño comentario con tono nervioso e irónico.

-No le apetece otra cosa a la damita?-

Ella enarco su ceja derecha.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, que sepan que como a la 1 en punto y por vuestro propio bien más les vale no hacerme esperar. Me pondo muy gruñona cuando tengo hambre, y otra cosa si piensan dejarme en esa habitación necesitare de otra almohada, tengo manía de dormir abrazada de algo.-

Saori fijo sus ojos en el estupefacto de Saga, quien comenzó a percatarse que el albornoz de la chica se abría y de más en más podían apreciarse los voluminosos pechos de la joven. El ritmo cardiaco del gemelo iba en aumento, hasta que de inmediato la chica sostuvo los bordes de la prenda. El joven dejo salir su suspiro, mientras que el resto seguía en shock.

Así tranquilamente la chica termino su desayuno, mientras se dirigió a Afrodita de Piscis.

-A propósito a ver si tu secador de pelo no termina por maltratarme las puntas. Pero que marca es esa que compraste?-

El joven piscis intentaba justificarse.

-Es el mismo que usa mi estilista.-

La chica se puso de pie al terminar su desayuno y siguió su pliegue de condiciones.

-Bueno ni cómo arreglar este desastre. En fin espero que tengan la comida lista y lo del gel de ducha es para ya. No sé ustedes, pero yo soy muy exigente con mi higiene personal.-

Saga salía de su ensimismamiento.

-Ehhhhhh-

La joven se acercó al géminis inclinándose al nivel de su mejilla, depositando un suave beso a escasos milímetros de su labio aun inflamado por los golpes de la noche y después le hablo con un tono bajo y seductor.

-Un poco de árnica te iría bien, bonito.-

Así la chica volvió a la habitación, en donde ella misma cerró su puerta y a escasos minutos se escuchó el sonido del secador de cabello.

Kanon echaría un grito que despertaría a todos de sus respectivos trances.

-Pero cómo diablos salió de la habitación?!-

Ángelo tenía la respuesta.

-Alguno de ustedes le puso llave a la puerta?-

Para Milo todo era claro.

-No se puede cerrar una puerta que no tiene candado! Pero qué clase de secuestradores somos?!-

A Afrodita no era eso lo que le preocupaba.

-Ahhhh mi gel de rosas!-

Kanon le jalaba el brazo a su hermano tratando de conocer su postura.

-Saga!-

-Todo el mundo tranquilo, esa caprichosa cree que nos tiene cogidos de los huevos…-

Kanon reflexionaba

-Y bien cogidos…-

La mirada fulminante de su hermano le cerraría la boca al gemelito menor, así Saga terminaba su discurso.

-PERO lo que ella no sabe es que en toda guerra más vale maña que fuerza.-

Esa sonrisa perversa de Saga contagiaría de esperanza al resto del grupo, era lógico que algo tenía el gemelo mayor en mente, su plan de contraataque.

…

En la mansión de los Kido la vieja abuela comenzaba a realmente inquietarse por su nieta y no dudaría en hacérselo saber al tranquilo de su marido.

-Esto no es normal, como mínimo ella siempre ha tenido la delicadeza de telefonear, algo anda mal.-

El viejo comenzaba a reflexionar de los inconvenientes de que su nieta desapareciese, sin duda tendría que buscar algún otro peón para su tablero de fraudes empresariales. La idea le incomodaba, poner a esa caprichosa como cabeza de turco era demasiado apetitoso, pero por otro lado soportarla en ocasiones era más que un reto. Por el momento, lo que parecía primordial era contactar a la hermosa secretaria del niño rico de la familia Solo, con algo de suerte y la rubia le podía tener una que otra buena noticia, entre otras cosas.

-Querida no te preocupes, estoy seguro que la niña debe estar en casa de alguna de sus amigas, es más yo mismo me ocupare de telefonearles, claro desde mi despacho.-

-Pero como! Te vas ahora?!-

-No hay que hacer un drama en donde no lo hay, tú relájate y déjamelo todo a mí.-

La mujer se quedó con un nudo en su estómago, pero como siempre acepto las condiciones que aquel hombre le imponía. Mitsumasa Kido tomo su chaqueta de tela negra y tomo rumbo fuera de aquella enorme mansión.

…

Ahora de regreso en nuestra cabaña primaveral, Saga había logrado ganar la atención de todo su equipo. Camus se estiraba incomodo el cuello de su camisa, aquella idea no le agradaba del todo, mientras que el resto miraban estupefactos a aquel enorme y fuerte can doberman que el gemelo controlaba con la ayuda de un fuerte bozal y una pesada cadena. Al francés la idea de tener a un animal encadenado le disgustaba hasta los huesos.

-Estoy en contra del maltrato animal, y de donde jodidos sacaste a este pobre…-

Al querer acercarse el perro emitió un gruñido aterrador, que hizo que el francés retrocediera de sus intenciones de liberarle.

Saga estaba orgulloso de su plan.

-Este bebe mi querido amigo se llama Blumer y es un asesino despiadado, créeme esa bruja pensara dos veces antes de salir de su habitación sin nuestro permiso. Y sobre las cadenas, pues no es que me guste la idea, pero este mastodonte tiene fama de destrozar todo lo que atrapa, así que prefiero prevenir que morir.-

Los ojos de terror de Afrodita, esa mirada desconfiada en Shura, la sonrisa retorcida de Milo, ese gesto desaprobador en Camus y esa mirada extasiada de Ángelo le dejaron una cosa en claro, a Saga, y es que el único que permanecía indiferente del grupo era su hermano, quien prefería comerse aquel trozo de pizza rápidamente antes de tener que compartirlo con Saori.

-Hermanos, todos son un dolor de cabeza.-

De inmediato se escuchó ruido proveniente de la habitación de la chica y Saga reacciono sin meditarlo, soltando el bozal del can. Vaya sorpresa cuando el perrito furioso se le echo encima empujándole hasta el suelo, dándole una buena mordida en su brazo izquierdo.

-Ahhhhhh!-

Aunque al oír los gritos de Afrodita, mucho más chillantes y agudos, Blumer se dirigió a toda prisa en dirección del resto del grupo. Saga aprovecho ese segundo para ponerse de pie y salir corriendo a cualquier sitio en donde pudiese protegerse, seguido de su hermano. Al final ambos gemelos terminaron saltando por la ventana, menos mal que la cabaña era de un solo nivel. Así en segundos el grupo de jóvenes se encontró fuera de la cabaña y bloqueando con todas sus fuerzas la puerta de la entrada, dejando al cachorrito atrapado con la chica ahí dentro.

Al ver la fuerza con la que aquel animal empujaba la puerta, Saga comenzó a arrepentirse de su magnífica idea.

-Por Zeus! Que he hecho, esa bestia la va a matar!-

Ángelo, quien ayudaba en la barrera, gritaba frustrado.

-Aquello será una masacre y yo aquí sin poder grabarlo!-

Afrodita, aprovecho su mano libre para darle un buen pellizco al retorcido de su amigo.

-Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?!-

Milo, estaba decidido todo menos dejar que ese animal terminase por dejarlo estéril.

-Que los dioses nos perdonen, pero yo de aquí no me muevo!-

Después se escuchó un grito femenino desde dentro de la cabaña.

-Pero qué demonios esta….!-

Luego el perro ladro desesperado, furioso y solo se escucharon golpes en el interior del sitio.

El estrés estaba matando a Kanon.

-No, no, no…. Juro que era mentira, cuando dije que quería matarla no pensaba que pudiera ser algo así de horrible!-

Después se escuchó un silencio total, y hasta cierto punto estremecedor.

Eso fue suficiente para Saga la simple idea de imaginarla muriendo desangrada le pareció un infierno. Así saco valor de lo más profundo de su alma, dejando al grupo para entrar de vuelta por aquella estrecha ventana.

Camus les hizo una seña y todos dejaron de bloquear aquella puerta, el francés se abrió paso y abrió valientemente la puerta, quedando estupefacto al observar aquel escenario.

…

Aquella mañana había sido la mejor en la vida de Julián, una vez que logro aceptar salir de las sabanas de Shaina la pareja se dispuso a pasar el fin de semana juntos. Aquella tarde prometía bastante, un buen paseo en yate resultaba una idea excelente. Tratándose de navíos acuáticos, la familia Solo tenía para escoger. El mar estaba tranquilo y el clima ardiente, que mejor oportunidad para sacar el traje de baño y recorrer tranquilamente, las cálidas aguas del Mediterráneo.

…

Afrodita lloraba, si lloraba y a cantaros, sus ojos no daban crédito ante aquella vista.

Ahí estaba Saori vestida con su traje del día anterior, sentada en el sofá, descalza, comiéndose un sándwich de pollo. A sus pies un dócil Blumer, quien le servía como cojín reposa pies. Un pie sobre el can masajeándole el espinazo y el perrito le chupaba contento el otro pie a la chica, quien devoraba hambrienta su comida. Kanon hacia un puchero de frustración.

-Esa era mi cena!-

Frente a ella Saga observándoles completamente en shock, sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus orbitas. Camus suspiraba de paz, al ver que las cadenas y el bozal habían sido depositados en la basura.

-Por fin alguien con consciencia.-

Shura comenzaba a desesperar y quiso acercarse a reclamarle a la chica justo cuando los gruñidos aterradores de Blumer le dejaron en claro que acercarse no era una opción negociable.

Milo comenzó a reír ante la ironía de la situación.

-Porque no acepte aquel trabajo que me ofreció Julián?! Maldita sea si Shaina siempre me lo advertía, las venganzas las carga el diablo, pero yo terco!-

Ángelo estaba fascinado ante aquella escena y no se aguantó las dudas.

-Oye Ragaza dime como lo hiciste?-

La chica se chupaba los dedos, mientras le contestaba al italiano.

-Adoro los animales y odio que se les encadene o maltrate! Además tome un curso de capacitación con un entrenador canino.-

Kanon le interrumpiría.

-Déjame adivinar es para complementar las clases de yudo. Porque jodidos no haces como todas las mocosas ricas y estudiabas ballet?!-

-Eso es para princesitas! Además qué clase de veterinaria seria si no me intereso por comprender a los animales?-

Saga reaccionaba ante su estupor.

-No se supone que te ocupas de la herencia de tu familia, porque diablos dices que eres veterinaria?-

-Yo seré una gran veterinaria, se supone que lo de las empresas es solo momentáneo, el viejo me prometió que después de un año me dejaría inscribirme en la facultad de veterinaria.-

-Entonces tu no quieres seguir los pasos de…-

-Mi padre fue un gran empresario, pero siempre supo que lo mío son los animales, aunque el viejo verde de mi dizque abuelo no lo acepte.-

Ahora Shura se inquietaba.

-como que dizque abuelo?-

La chica miro con rabia a Saga y este se sintió un poco incomodo.

-Ustedes quieren vengarse del viejo Mitsumasa y me han escogido como rehén, pues que sepan banda de pendejos que yo no soy nieta de ese enfermo sexual! Él es el padrastro de mi padre, así que yo no llevo ni una gota de su sangre por mis venas!-

Ahora si todos se pusieron pálidos ante aquella revelación.

-Qué?!-

-Así es mis queridos pseudo secuestradores así que ahora prepárense porque una cosa es que quisieran vengarse del viejo apestoso y otra muy distinta es que me hayan engañado a la mala como la banda de cobardes que son TODOS!

Saga intento justificarse en vano.

-Oye espera te juro que no sabíamos que…-

-Demasiado tarde carita bonita, ya verás que conmigo los errores se pagan muy caros.-

La chica les dirigió una media sonrisa y se acercó al oído del perrito.

-Comételos Blumer!-Todos salieron corriendo a la velocidad de la luz con el perro a sus espaldas, mientras que lograron escuchar una que otra petición de la chica.

-No olviden mi gel de ducha! Esta noche quiero cenar espaguetis así que a trabajar, bueno si Blumer no se los come antes!-

Así con una sonrisa de satisfacción Saori se puso de pie, mientras que suspirando dirigió su voz al vacío como quien realiza una plegaria.

-Lo ves Papa, no seré muy alta, pero de seguir entre nosotros te aseguro que estarías orgulloso de mi. Te quiero.-

…

En un hotel de lujo el viejo Kido recibía contento los papeles que Tethys le entregaba.

-No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpido que ni siquiera lea lo que firma.-

-Se esconder bien las evidencias, querido.-

El viejo saco un sobre lleno de billetes de alta denominación y se lo entregó a la rubia.

-Esto es por tu buen trabajo, ahora deberás desaparecer. Créeme el imperio Solo está muerto, ahora todo es mío!-

La rubia reía divertida al igual que el viejo.

-Tranquilo Papito esta noche desapareceré del país, espero que no me eches mucho de menos.-

-Querida todos somos necesarios, pero nadie indispensable.-

La chica no pudo disimular su mueca de disgusto ante el comentario del viejo, pero bueno el dinero era su objetivo. Así que tomo el sobre dejando solo y muy contento a aquel hombre, quien ahora orquestaba la segunda fase de su plan macabro.

-Si la mocosa no regresa debo buscar un sustituto y se perfectamente quien es el indicado. Ahora si no habrá fuerza humana que pueda detenerme pronto controlare el mercado internacional. –


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí les dejo un capitulo no muy largo, pero que espero lo disfruten. Para Julián los problemas apenas y comienzan, lo mismo para el viejo abuelo Kido, quien no se imagina el maremoto que esta por desatarse en su contra.

En los próximos capítulos veremos nuevos personajes que se integraran en esta historia.

Imaginen lo que una mente perspicaz como la de Saori puede lograr junto a un equipo de caballeros dispuestos a todo con tal de vengarse.

Gracias por seguir esta historia y como siempre quedo a vuestra disposición aquí, en el site, y en Facebook para los que no tienen cuenta por aquí.

pages/Archangel-of-Fire/531558443533378

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Archangel of Fire 777

Capítulo 4 Verdugo de mis pasiones.

El gruñido de Blumer retumbaba en las paredes de madera dentro de aquella cabaña, Kanon temblaba de terror, mientras que meneaba aquella cazuela llena de salsa de tomate bien especiada. En la mesa de madera y con un ritmo nervioso Afrodita lloraba, nadie sabía si de estrés, o a causa de aquella cebolla violeta que el sueco cortaba delicadamente. Camus, miraba de reojo aquel enorme can y a la vez terminaba su tarta de chocolate selva negra. Shura y Milo se esmeraban porque el suelo quedase reluciente, mientras que del otro lado en un pequeño lavabo Saga frotaba religiosamente las bragas de Saori. La chica odiaba andar sucia, así que había decidido tomar prestada una que otra prenda de los chicos, dándole el tiempo suficiente a que Saga terminase de lavarle su atuendo entero.

Saga frotaba aquellas braguitas blancas, casi a ritmo hipnótico, mientras que la veía a ella ahí sentada usando su camisa negra y sus boxers predilectos. Cualquiera diría que aquello era un verdadero suplicio, aunque quien mirase la cara de éxtasis con la que el gemelo mayor veía a su captora pondría en duda la cordura de éste último. Milo no dudo en pasar el trapeador por los pies de Saga dándole un buen golpe que lo despertase de aquel trance hipnótico, mientras le hablo en voz baja.

-Te va el bondage? O eres simplemente un gran pendejo?-

Apenas y éste último iba a contestar cuando el gruñido de Blumer puso pálido al Escorpio haciéndole continuar en su tarea.

En la mesa Saori observaba sorprendida a través de la pantalla del celular de Ángelo.

-Wow de verdad que tienes talento, esta foto te quedo increíble!-

Ángelo estaba muy contento mientras continuaba en su labor de mostrarle a la chica todas sus creaciones.

-Aquí estamos nadando con tiburones.-

-Vaya cualquiera diría que Afrodita esta por morir de terror.-

-Bueno ragazza ya vez que mío amigo es un poco exagerado.-

Afrodita estaba al límite de la histeria, entre la cebolla y el descaro de su mejor amigo, el pobre deseaba clavarle al italiano el cuchillo y más.

-Hijo de puta me vendaste los ojos y me dijiste que eran delfines!-

Ángelo negaba tranquilo junto a Saori.

-Este malagradecido no sabe apreciar una sorpresa.-

Saori sonreía divertida frente aquel escenario un tanto ridículo, pero que ella sabía que sus captores lo tenían más que merecido. La chica se puso de pie mientras comenzó a pasearse por aquel sitio observando uno por uno. Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Kanon, quien recibía las cebollas de Afrodita y las mezclaba en aquella apetitosa salsa. La chica aspiro hondo aquella salsa olía delicioso.

-Vaya tienes talento para la cocina, huele de maravilla.-

Kanon la miraba de reojo con un aire de desconfianza.

-Sera porque tienes hambre.-

-No, en verdad, he probado la comida de grandes chefs y créeme lo que preparas está a la altura.-

-De verdad?-

-No tengo porque mentir, lástima que con un talento como el tuyo hayas incurrido en un acto así de vergonzoso.-

Afrodita no pudo evitar opinar al respecto.

-Se ve que nadie te ha destruido la vida, si hubieses terminado en prisión a causa de un viejo asqueroso, no pensarías así.-

Saori se puso cara a cara frente al sueco.

-Crees que ha sido fácil para mí? Yo he tenido que jugar a la niña buena e idiota delante de todos por no tener la edad suficiente para poner en evidencia a ese cerdo!-

Saga soltó las bragas para entrar en la discusión, el chico está furioso.

-Has vivido un mundito de sueño, con la fortuna que ese tipo…-

-Robo de mi familia! El viejo Kido se casó con mi abuela para quedarse con el dinero que le correspondía a mi padre! Podría casi asegurar que la muerte de mi padre le cayó como bendición si es que no hay algo oculto detrás de aquello!-

Ahora todos posaban sus ojos atentos sobre la chica, mientras que Saga indagaba.

-Quieres decir que…-

-Tenía doce años cuando mi padre murió, todos dicen que fue un suicidio, pero por todos los cielos! Mi padre no era un cobarde, él era un guerrero…él no estaba deprimido! Si soporto la muerte de mi madre no veo porque un mal negocio le haría quitarse la vida! Él me había prometido que siempre estaríamos juntos para apoyarnos!-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la chica y justo cuando Afrodita intento acercarse a la chica el gruñido del cachorrito le recordó su penosa posición. Si había algo que Saori odiaba bastante era mostrar debilidad frente a los demás, sobre todo delante de los hombres.

-Que disfruten su cena, secuestradores de mierda, yo ya no tengo hambre!-

La chica se dio la media vuelta para sorpresa de todos encerrándose en la habitación su única compañía fue el fiel can, quien la siguió con un aire de tristeza como si comprendiese su dolor. En aquella cocina más de uno se miró con un aire de vergüenza, mientras Kanon apagaba el fuego antes de quemar el contenido de la olla.

-No sé ustedes, pero, para mí, este secuestro está resultando una auténtica pesadilla.-

Ángelo se lamentaba con un aire de tristeza.

-Pobre _Ragazza_ si en el fondo es encantadora.-

-Creo _mes amies_ que nos hemos precipitado al secuestrar a la chica.- Camus metía al horno la tarta mientras observaba a sus compañeros.

Incluso Milo, quien parecía ser el más rencoroso de los siete se veía conmovido por aquella situación.

-Parece ser que ese viejo es peor de lo que imaginábamos. No es así Saga?-

El gemelo mayor guardaba disimuladamente las bragas de la chica en la bolsa de su pantalón frente a la mirada atónita de Shura, quien solo negaba con resignación.

Saga reflexionaba tratando de distraer las miradas de asombro de sus compañeros, quienes estaba seguro ya lo tachaban de depravado sexual.

-Bueno podríamos cambiar nuestros planes, de todas formas no creo que el vejete esté interesado en recuperar a la chica. Después de lo que ella nos ha contado, estoy casi seguro que le hemos hecho un servicio.-

Kanon se acercaba a su gemelo y en un segundo le arrebato el sujetador de la chica aun húmedo por el agua.

-Te molestaría que lo dejásemos secar?-

Después aprovecho para hablarle discretamente al oído.

-Pero qué diablos te está pasando? Haz el favor de devolver lo que llevas en la bolsa, me estoy asustando!-

-Son mis nervios.-

-Dirás tus hormonas, que se ve desde un avión que te gusta la chica.-

-No sé de qué demonios…-

Shura ya estaba un tanto fastidiado de aquella situación embarazosa.

-Bueno la dejamos libre o qué?-

Aunque a Saga aquella idea le parecía terrible.

-Estás loco quieres que nos denuncie y terminemos todos de regreso en prisión?!-

La simple idea le dio urticaria al pobre de Afrodita.

-No, no, no! Me niego a regresar a aquel sitio horrible, si antes tuve suerte de encontrarme con ustedes, ahora nadie me asegura que nos envíen a la misma prisión! No! Por piedad todo menos eso!-

Aunque Shura no le veía muchos caminos.

-No se ve que quiera negociar con nosotros y es eso o matarla.-

Aunque aquella otra opción les revolvía el estómago a más de uno, a Milo la simple idea le resultaba impensable.

-Matar! Oigan en teoría el viejo pagaría y la chica regresaría sana y salva! Nadie me dijo nada de asesinar!-

Camus estaba perturbado, ante aquella idea y aunque no la apoyaba, no dudo en devolver la pedrada a los iniciadores de tan retorcido plan.

-Si bien recuerdo fueron ustedes dos, los gemelos maravilla quienes sacaron la tesis de asesinato! Cabe de mencionar que yo me opongo rotundamente a ella! No asesinare a una petite encantadora e inocente!-

Kanon intentaba auto convencerse.

-Bueno dejémosla ir con suerte y…-

Afrodita concluiría en su habitual tono histérico.

-Nos enviara en prisión!-

Los siete estaban de acuerdo.

-No! Eso no!-

Sin duda los años en aquel sitio les había dejado marcas que iban más allá de los cortes físicos. La simple idea les evocaba sus más oscuros recuerdos, el miedo y la tristeza de todo lo que se había perdido: familia, dinero, confianza, sueños y juventud. Los siete se miraron con ese aire de decepción, sin embargo sus miradas tenían algo en común y es que nadie estaba dispuesto a regresar a aquel sitio jamás. Después de un hondo suspiro Ángelo tomaría la iniciativa más difícil de su vida.

-Yo lo hare, ustedes vean por dormir al perro y yo me desharé de ella.-

…

En la mansión Kido, Hera se preguntaba con inquietud por el paradero de su nieta, ya habían pasado más de 24 horas sin saber de ella y aquello comenzaba a despertar sus sospechas, estaba decidida en denunciarlo a la policía. Justo estaba por tomar el teléfono cuando la fuerte y pesada mano de su esposo le arrebato el teléfono sin el menor de los cuidados.

-Pero que haces?!-

-La niña no aparece, esto no es normal, le paso algo estoy segura!-

El viejo hizo oda a sus dotes de actor.

-Mujer discúlpame todo es culpa mía, olvide decírtelo. La niña me llamo ayer le dio pánico eso de tomar su puesto en la presidencia de nuestras empresas y en un aire de locura tomo un vuelo a Buenos Aires.-

- Argentina?! Pero…-

-Ya sabes cómo es de atrevida y caprichosa.-

-Esta vez ha pasado los limites! Como se ha atrevido a largarse así sin decirnos nada! Quiero que seas severo con ella y no le envíes ni un centavo, ya es hora de que aprenda a comportarse como alguien madura! Es una vergüenza!-

-No te preocupes querida te aseguro que no verá ni un centavo, además ya encontré a quien tome su sitio en la empresa.-

-Pero de quien hablas?

El viejo no podía ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción mientras recibía de la charola del ama de llaves un vaso de whisky con hielo y se disponía a beber celebrando en silencio su osadía.

…

Afrodita temblaba mientras dejaba fuera de la habitación un plato con carne cocida bañada en salsa de champiñones y unas gotitas de somnífero. En cuanto Saori abrió la puerta para ir en busca de un vaso de agua el perrito se quedó devorando el contenido del plato. La chica no pudo evitar sentir simpatía, como mínimo los chicos se preocupaban por alimentar bien al pobre Blumer, o al menos eso pensó mientras dejo su puerta abierta dándole tiempo a éste de terminar y volver junto a ella.

Una vez el perro adentro, la puerta se cerró en toda tranquilidad. Los siete chicos esperaron pacientes a que la noche estuviese en su hora más oscura en ese momento Ángelo saco fuerzas de su alma y se encontró con un cuchillo en mano al punto de pasar la puerta cuando se encontró con el fuerte agarre de Saga que le corto el camino.

-Déjalo lo hare yo.-

Kanon sintió que se le saldrían los ojos del terror.

-Estás loco!-

-La idea de secuestrarla es mía, yo les convencí de esta locura, así que seré yo quien asuma las consecuencias de mi estúpido plan. Nadie va a mancharse las manos de sangre por mis tonterías…nadie.-

Kanon se abalanzo a abrazar a su gemelo, pero este rechazo aquel abrazo, y así arrebatando el cuchillo del italiano Saga se adentró en el interior de aquella pieza semi oscura. Afrodita estaba aterrado y no era el único, el sueco se cubrió el rostro con evidente terror, mientras sus cinco compañeros decidieron partir fuera de la cabaña tomar un paseo al aire libre, y así como mínimo no escuchar los gritos de aquella carnicería que estaba por iniciar.

…

En las playas del Mediterráneo Julian descansaba tranquilo en el camarote de su yate de lujo justo cuando su teléfono sonó despertándole de su sueño. Medio dormido y con algo de torpeza el joven tomo su teléfono para responder a la llamada.

-Si… pero que…-

De inmediato recobro sus sentidos al escuchar del otro lado de la línea lo que le anunciaban.

-Cómo?! A qué hora sucedió?!-

Shaina despertó asustada al escuchar los gritos de su pareja, el joven magnate esta aterrado.

-Sí, voy inmediatamente para allá!-

Shaina se levantaba de la cama buscando su ropa, la chica estaba muy nerviosa.

-Qué pasa, porqué sospecho que es algo horrible?!-

Julián busco de inmediato su ropa interior y sus pantalones, vistiéndose a toda velocidad.

-Shaina, han encontrada muerta a mi madre!-

-Qué?! Cómo?!-

-No lo sé, pero debo llamar a Hades e ir de inmediato a reconocer el cuerpo a la morgue!-

La chica se vistió rapidísimo para acompañar a su pareja y así ambos se dirigieron a la cabina de mando para dirigir el yate con rumbo al puerto.

…

Los chicos tenían ya dos horas caminando en la oscuridad del bosque con nada aparte de unas linternas que les mostraba el rumbo repetitivo que seguían. El silencio entre ellos era absoluto y Shura comenzaba a volverse loco en aquel paraje.

-Tíos esto es injusto, como mínimo deberíamos ayudarle a Saga a enterrar el cadáver! No nos hagamos gilipollas, todos queríamos vengarnos del puto viejo!-

Kanon se dio media vuelta en dirección a la cabaña, mientras que Afrodita le seguía nervioso.

-Qué haces Kanon?-

-Es mi hermano! Dioses Shura tiene razón, no es justo! Me da igual mancharme las manos de sangre! Somos gemelos, no puedo dejarlo tirado en medio de la mierda!-

Así todos decidieron seguir al gemelo menor para ayudar a Saga en aquella horrible encomienda.

No tardaron en llegar a la cabaña la luz de la habitación seguía siendo tenue y así con el terror en el corazón los seis entraron en aquel sitio. Camus se inquietaba por aquel extraño rechinido, como de resortes.

-Pero que es…-

Milo indagaba.

-La apuñalo en la cama y debe estar moviendo las evidencias.-

Aunque Afrodita estaba un poco inquieto.

-Pero porque suena tan… repetitivo.-

Después un grito les sacaría el susto de sus vidas.

-Ahhhhhhh!-

La voz era idéntica a la de Saori, y Milo entro en pánico.

-Diablos aún sigue viva!-

Pero los gritos continuaban.

-No… espera! Ahhhhhh!-

Para Ángelo todo era claro;

-Es un sádico la está masacrando!-

Los gritos seguían con un extraño aire de desespero.

-Por piedad, no me lo saques rápido, me duele!-

Shura estaba helado.

-Esta tía es más loca de lo que creíamos, le encanta el dolor!-

Aunque de inmediato la voz de Saga se haría escuchar con fuerza.

-Quieta preciosa, esto es solo el inicio, ya verás cuando te la clave entera!-

Camus sintió que se desmayaría.

-Mon Dieu! No lo soporto más, ambos son unos locos!-

Aunque la chica no dejaba de gritar.

-Mátame Saga! Mátame ya! Acaba con esta tortura! Ten piedad!-

-De eso nada, voy a seguir torturándote eternamente, preciosa!-

Aquello fue insoportable para Kanon.

-No puedo más! No puedo permitir que mi hermano siga haciendo esas monstruosidades!-

El gemelo menor entro en crisis y se arrojó como loco, sobre la puerta de aquella habitación, seguido del resto del equipo, la puerta cayó al suelo, sobre ella seis chicos coléricos y al borde del delirio.

Saga salto casi aterrado cubriendo con la manta su cuerpo desnudo y el de la chica, Saori quería desmayarse de la vergüenza. El primero en reaccionar fue Kanon, aunque ante aquel panorama no había mucho que agregar, al gemelo menor la voz se le cortó y aquella palabra parecía más un suave e imperceptible suspiro.

-Saga…-

El gemelo mayor les miro con una mirada que aterraba más que cualquier película de terror, estaba furioso.

-Quieren salir todos de aquí, banda de idiotas!-

Nunca estuvieron los siete más de acuerdo en toda su vida, así salieron tan rápido, mientras que Saori se cubría el rostro deteniendo sus ganas de reír. Saga la miro con unos ojos de picardía y de complicidad.

-Lo ves preciosa, te lo dije, son atolondrados, pero buenos chicos.-

La chica se mordió el labio inferior provocando el deseo de la parte de su pareja quien no se contuvo y la beso divertido.

-Y bien preciosa que dices?-

-Está bien, me has convencido, jodamos al puto viejo, mi precioso.-

-Esa es mi chica, mi hermosa chica.-

La chica alzo una ceja coqueta y divertida.

-Así que soy tu chica y tú?-

-Yo soy todo tuyo mi hermosa verdugo.-


End file.
